


A Fairy's Desire

by faIIen_angeI77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Eye Contact, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is an Asshole, Magic, Neither am i, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So why don't they stop looking at each other?, The power of friendship, They really hate each other, i swear they're eye fucking, it starts out fun and games but then get ready for pain and suffering, lorelei isn't much better, no like this is a SLOW slow burn, other eventual couples, you are not ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIen_angeI77/pseuds/faIIen_angeI77
Summary: Lorelei just wanted to find her brother. What she didn't want, however, was for everything she thought she knew about life to be destroyed right in front of her eyes. But then again, the stranger with black hair and a bored expression seemed to have a talent for making her life do a 360 every goddamn time they met, and as much as she hated him, she was addicted. How was she supposed to just go back to her old life after he awoke those powers in her, and after he became the key to her discovering more about herself and more of those new, exciting worlds?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just wanna write about badass fairies who wear pretty clothes, levi’s kink for saying brat, a world where the survey corps gang just have fun and fight titans and practice magic, two assholes who swear they hate each other but drive each other crazy, a painful and heart-wrenching slowburn and, most importantly: the power of frienship. So yes, call me crazy but I’m writing a Winx x Attack on Titan crossover fanfic. I only made the main character, the rest of the cast will be the aot characters; and obviously the worldbuilding of Winx itself is cool and great but I’m gonna expand it like hell and twist it and turn it and make it my own and it’s gonna be FUN AS HELL!!! This is also my first ever fanfic on ao3 and I’m terrified so make me feel at home you bitches!!

** Chapter One: A strange confrontation **

Every day he was gone, my heart broke a little bit more. Part of me still couldn’t believe my brother really left me, the other part feared i’d never find him again.

Why would he ever leave me alone with our parents? He _always_ protected me, he never let them touch me. He always took on the burden for the both of us, and now he was gone and I can’t even begin to comprehend why.

It’d been a month now. My father, for all his fault, had resolved to spend as much time as he could away from home under the pretence of searching for him... but I feared it was really just so he wouldn’t have to face us. My mother didn’t really leave her bedroom anymore – she didn’t even have the energy to cook, and after seventeen years of never touching an oven, I had to learn to fend for the both of us. At least google and youtube cooking videos helped. I started cleaning the house, too, though it was a mess most of the time, since I still spent 8 hours every day at school, and needed to spend my time at home either doing homework, cooking or taking care of the dogs. 

I couldn’t let myself break in front of my friends, neither could I do it in front of my parents. Someone in this house needed to at least appear strong, and the burden had fallen on my shoulders. _For once, at last. After seventeen years of standing behind my brother’s protection._ For that reason, my favorite time of the day was a little after 11pm, when I finally got to lay in my bed and cry myself to sleep. 

I cried everyday, as embarrassing as that might sound. I’d never tell a living soul about that, but it really helped me. I cried to the moon and begged her to make him come back, to at least keep him safe, to give me clarity on what was happening; I begged for something, anything at all other than this constant state of confusion and helplessness that my life had become. 

Part of me wanted to believe there was an explanation for all this, the other part hated him for leaving me – no reason could ever possibly be good enough. 

He was everything I’d ever wanted to be. He was intelligent and brave and strong and loyal and refused to conform to the life he’d born into. But now, my perception of him shattered to a million pieces, and I was left without guidance. As if I finally took the rose-colored glasses off. In a matter of a night, I lost the only important thing in my life, and now everything around me was crumbling.

So now, a month later after after he left, I too decided not to conform anymore. I was tired of holding what was left of this family together. Tired of playing the adult. Tired of going to school everyday and putting a fake smile on. If my father couldn’t find him, I would – I would make him come home and fix everything he broke. All I wanted was my old life back; even if it wasn’t perfect, it was comfortable. 

So I packed my stuff, wrote a note for my mom and left through the front door. 

In a matter of a few hours, I realized it really wasn’t as, uh, _simple_ as I thought it’d be. I had no idea where to start looking and I soon learned that I needed a better plan than to try and find him through the force of sheer determination only. Walking was tiring and a slow process – and he’d been gone for a whole month, so he could be anywhere. Nothing in his room gave any explanation as to where he could have gone to or why he left in the first place (he didn’t exactly keep a diary where he detailed his everyday life), so he could even be in a different country by now. Hell, he could even be in a different planet for all I knew. That’d be a sight – first man to land on mars turns out to be a huge jackass. 

My new plan was to follow my sixth sense... Whatever that meant. Perhaps I was actually a psychic and had no idea about it; this was as perfect a time as any to find out. Still, in tv shows they always preached about the importance of following your heart, and who was I to question Sailor Moon? It did end up working in her favor, I guess. But who cares about tv shows? I’m a responsible adult in a dangerous mission to rescue her lost brother (it was really fun to think of it this way).

I found myself walking through a forest near our home – inhabited and very much creepy. Having been walking through its trees for the past half an hour made me question my decision-making abilities and any possible psychic sixth-sense power.

Still, I needed to believe everything would work out in the end, and if I lost my hope, I had nothing else to get me through life. This situation was going to get fixed or I’d _make_ it get fixed myself – there’s no other possible outcome I’ll resign myself to. 

My clothes were getting messed up in the humid environment, and I internally cursed myself for it. Perhaps I shouldn’t have decided to pick my cutest outfit for this very dangerous very adult mission. I can’t afford to ruin my favorite shoes. 

Yet, for all the stupidity of my plan, a certainly irracional part of me still believed I was on the right track. Perhaps I was forcing myself to feel that way just so I wouldn’t be consumed by fear. I needed to be brave, just like my brother is. At least, like I thought he was. 

I suddenly heard a loud crack some meters away from me in the forest. _I thought I was alone here,_ I thought as my heart started uncontrollably beating out of my chest. I figured I’m just being stupid and looking for a reason to backtrack now, so I kept going, right towards the cracking sound i heard.

But then... it hadn’t been just an isolated instance of a crack sound, because I started hearing voices. _Angry_ voices and the sound of steel against something, and my five senses immediately heightened as I tried deciding what to do. Every sound of leaves ruffling around me made me turn around and almost trip in fear, and I found myself beginning to freeze. I needed to turn back – this is dangerous and I’m going to get in trouble. 

But... what if it’s my brother? 

That thought alone made me keep going, as silent as someone could walk in pink platform shoes, trying to get as close as possible to the ever-growing noises. The closer I got, the more I could hear the voices. 

“YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!? I’m a thousand years old you fucking fairy, YOU CAN’T KILL ME!” 

A thousand years old? Fairy? Is that a homophobic remark? My last two braincells were doing their best to comprehend what was going on, and so far, they were failing miserably. I’d have thought that the scary male voice was raging against himself because of the lack of response from anyone, if it weren’t for the sound of steel.

I realized there was a fight of some kind going on, and the thought of my brother being possibly there – as little a chance there was – made me guard my fear in the back of my mind and move forward. When I finally got as close as I could to see something, my body was trembling all over. 

There was a boy. With dark hair and darker eyes and of a surprisingly short stature, holding a long sword, the kind you see in movies and not in real life because who the hell uses actual swords? He couldn’t be much older than I am, too. He was dressed in a form of weird uniform with a green cape strapped to his shoulders, and his expression was impossibly bored for someone who was in a literal fight. 

“Stop trying to delay the inevitable, titan. I’m getting hungry and I’d really want to try one of these burger things they sell here on earth. If you piss me off, I might just eat you instead.” His voice was low and dangerous. I couldn’t understand what he meant by ‘here on earth’. 

“Or _I_ might break your fairy ass into a hundred pieces and eat them.” The scary voice spoke again, even angrier this time. 

“Tsk. I’m not even a fucking fairy.”

Hiding behind a large tree and trying to get a better vision of what was going on, I suddenly saw something impossible. He was huge, like three meters tall, and as large as a bowling ball. His body was devoid of any clothing, he seemed to be fighting with only his huge hands and there was no way any of this was real. Either I must be dreaming or my last two braincells finally decided to collapse. Yes, the latter sounds about right. 

But then... I saw something that made me lose all common sense and racionality.

My brother, lying unconscious behind the huge creature, looking like he just got beat up. I accidentally tripped on my own feet with the shock, exclaiming an “ow!” in in pain as I tried steading myself so I wouldn’t fall to the ground on my back. 

“What the fuck?” The boy exclaimed when his eyes found mine, widening ever so slightly. 

I didn’t have the time to freeze or even think. I needed to save my brother no matter the cost, no matter the fact that a literal huge creature was standing between us with a sword. No matter what the boy might do now that he saw me. I immediately got up and ran through the trees I was hiding behind and into the clear battlefield, exclaiming “BROTHER!” while running straight toward the creature. There were tears blurring my vision. I was lost and confused and scared and just wanted to grab him and go home. 

I felt the boy’s arm slamming against my stomach, and the impact made me fall on the ground behind him. I felt the air leaving my lungs in the most painful way possible, and for a second, I saw starts. 

“Are you stupid, little girl?” The boy snapped, turning his head to face me, with his brow furrowed in annoyance. He looked like he just saw me do the most preposterous thing in the world, and perhaps I just might have. “No, _do_ tell me what prompted you to think it’s a good ideia to run towards a titan without any weapon at all.”

A titan?

My body was burning from the pain. I couldn’t understand his words, so I said the only thing that was on my mind. “My brother... That’s my brother!”

He rolled his eyes, grunting lowly. “I’m here to kill this titan, not to save anyone’s brother. Stay out of my way for your own damn good.” 

He looked back at the... _titan_ ** _?_** , charging towards him with his sword. It looked exhausted, as if they’d been fighting for a long time now, but the boy looked as composed as one could be. 

“You’re too exhausted now, we both know it. So succumb to your destiny and accept your death.” 

But the Titan’s interest for the boy was long gone, and his eyes fell on me. It was as if he suddenly felt recharged, as if he mentally fought to kill the exhaustion away.

“So you’re the bastard’s little sister, eh? You have no idea the ammount of trouble I had to go through to find him.

“Please... please don’t kill us.” I cried out. “We’ve done nothing wrong, he’s just my brother, _please_.” I sounded too broken, and that annoyed me.

“Nothing wrong? I have a feeling you don’t know your brother at all, eh. I’ll take you with him, eh, master will be proud.” He licked his lips in a way that made my stomach turn, and I felt the sudden need to vomit.

The boy looked back and forth between the both of us, and I couldn’t decipher whatever was going on in his head. His dark, hollow eyes settled on titan, turning his back completely from me. “I don’t know who that unconscious idiot or this conscious one are, and I don’t care. But, you should run before you get yourself killed, little girl.”

He jumped, and was suddenly on the air, being supported by a iron wire. I’d never seen anything like that, and the way he propelled himself on the air and used his sword seemed to be both skilled and somewhat gracious. For a second, I was amazed, but I quickly forced myself to snap out of it. The titan, although his attention was still set on me, fought him with one of his giant hands, the other one being placed behind the nape of his neck, for a reason I couldn’t explain.

 _They’re focused on each other, and if I don’t get my brother now, I might never get the chance to again._ So I took the oportunity and got back on my feet (with quite some difficulty, I really am not used to getting beat up), and ran for my life. I ran towards my brother, right between the fight between those two. The titan seemed to lose his mind. With a ferocious howl, he slapped the boy into the ground, and staring into my eyes with a pair of furious, menacing ones, he dedicated me his full attention by grabbing me from the floor.

“You think you can take my precious prey away from me?! After EVERYTHING I went through?” His sickening breath was against my body as he pulled me close to his mouth. My bones were being squished between his hold and, feeling a pain in my entire body like I’d never felt in my entire life, I could feel my literal consciouness slip. _So much for saving my brother,_ I bitterlly thought. _Once again, I just prove to be a silly weak girl._ “I’ll kill you for your audacity.”

Tears streemed down my flushed, burning cheeks. I probably looked like a mess right now. I was so scared I had no idea what to do to get out of this situation. Perhaps… Perhaps this really was the end for me.

But the universe didn’t seem to settle for that, and neither did the strange boy. He was on the titan’s shoulder now, swinging his sword with such strenght it was terrifying.

It surprised me how someone could look so expressionless while ripping a titan’s arm off. No, that’s wrong – he wasn’t a person, he was a _monster_. A monster who was somehow saving my life.

As the titan's arm fell to the ground, so did I, because the titan lost his hold of me from the pain of the impact, growling so loudly I could swear the entire country would hear. I met the ground once again, pain hitting me all at once as I fought with my entire strenght to get up and away from the ripped arm that was making me want to vomit. Looking up, I saw the titan using his remaining arm to grab the boy between his hand like he did with me.

He furrowed his eyebrows and gripped his teeth in pain, and I knew the exact pain he was currently feeling; I’d just felt it, after all.

“NO, STOP! LET HIM GO!” I cried out, desperation filling every inch of my aching bones. 

I knew I had to do _something_ , I knew it. I just didn’t know what, and as my vision went blurry and I couldn’t hold my screaming inside anymore, I closed my eyes and I wished. For something, _anything at all._ I needed to save the weird midget boy, I needed to save my brother, and I needed to save myself.

There was a loud crash, and everything went quiet. I opened my eyes in confusion, afraid of whatever could’ve happened. When I did, I found the boy fallen on the ground close to me and the titan meters behind, stuck to the trees, as if someone had thrown him against them. 

I blinked in confusion. So did the boy, staring at me with confusion. His hair was messed up from the fight and there was blood running down his beaten up features.

“You’re a fucking fairy? How?”

“Excuse me?”

The boy got up again with some difficulty, looking at me as if he were trying to analyze every part of me.

“You _are_ , aren’t you? Fairies… on _earth_? This day just keeps getting weirder.”

“I’m a human!” I said defensively, both dumbfounded and irritated by his condescending tone. “You’re the weird one.”

“Humansdon’t just levitate shit, little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl!" I screamed at him. "I’m seventeen!” He was seriously annoying me.

“And? You’re a little, stupid brat. Everything was fine until you came here. He was ready to give up until he laid his eyes on you… I had everything under control until you decided to show up and defy him! You nearly got us both killed.”

If I thought little girl was an annoying name, having him call me brat was somehow a million times worse. I forgot all my pain as I walked towards him. I tried giving him the most threatening glare I could manage, but he didn’t seem one bit phased. That annoyed me even further. “I did it for my brother… I would do anything for him. Not that you’d understand, all it takes is one look at you to know you don’t understand nothing of love and loyalty! Why did you even bother saving me in the first place?” Surprisingly, my words seemed to affect him, because his expression turned only angrier.

“I didn’t mean to save you. I was accomplishing my mission, which is to kill him.”

“And mine is to rescue my brother. So, if you’ll excuse me.” With that, I walked past him, making sure to hit my shoulder against his as I did it. I have an excuse for being so petty, after how rude this random midget was to me. Suddenly forgetting my anger and being overtaken by the hope of getting my brother back, I ran to him, and the moment when I finally fell down on his side and took a hold of him had come too late for my liking. At once, all was well, and all my suffering had been for something. I was right to have come here against my better judgement, because now, I’d found him and everything was okay. His body laid unconscious and cold, but his heart was still beating, which soothed my soul.

“Where were you?” I cried out weakly, being overtaken by my own ugly crying and hyperventilation. “I m-missed you…”

Everything was okay. Until it wasn’t.

It happened so fast. In a moment, the titan had turned his body to reach for my brother’s hold, and as he touched him, he threw something on the sky and they were both gone, just like that.

I blinked in confusion, and as the silence of the forest was suddenly all I could hear, I half-heartedly felt my bottom lip shaking. “W… What?” I asked to no one in particular, eyes widened and heart broken. “Why?” I asked. Perhaps I was asking god, or the universe, or whoever was there to listen. Was this a cruel joke? A joke designed to make me as confused and lost as I’d ever been?

“Dammit, my ring!” The boy’s voice sounded behind me, but I could barely hear him. “I knew the bastard took my ring when he grabbed me after I ripped his arm off. How could I be so careless?”

I had no idea what the ring even had anything to do with what was happening, but after this exhausting hour, confusion had become my dearest friend, it seemed.

“Brat?” He called out, approaching me.

“Why… He was just here… Where…. Why?”

His expression seemed to soften the slightest bit as he approached my sitting body. I was sure I’d lost all my strenght and I’d never even be able to get up again. Everything was just too much. “Hey, look here. You’re probably a bit confused. It’s my teletransportation ring, I use it to teleport myself from planet to planet whenever I need it. I figure you’ve never seen anything like that before?”

I slowly shook my head, barely being able to look him in his eyes as I absorved the information.

“I’m a Red Fountation Specialist – that’s the school I go to. Me and my group kill Titan’s for some extra money. And you’re a fairy.”

“I don’t understand.” I had never felt so many emotions all at once before – I had gone from confused to scared to feeling the worst pain in my life to desperation to looking death straight in its eyes to feeling hope and relief to having everything taken away from me in a matter of seconds again.

“I’m the one who doesn’t understand. How come you’re a fairy and you aren’t studying at Alfea? Did you never get your acceptance letter?”

I looked up at him, confusion all over my expression. “No? What’s Alfea?” What a strange name. Then again, he was a strange person.

He seemed to consider the information for a second. “The Alfea College for Fairies. Look. I don’t know why they never discovered you or your powers, but it’s none of my business. I need to find my spaceship and go home.”

I felt a rush of desperation fill me down to the very beat of my heart. “What?! You can’t go! You just told me I’m a fairy! And the thing you were trying to kill took my brother to – what, a different planet? None of this makes sense, but I have to find him, and you need to help me. Please. What am I supposed to do without him? What am I supposed to do now that I’m supposed to be a literal fairy?” I got up, not accepting my defeat.

“Well. Whatever you do, I wish you good luck, I guess. As long as you leave me out of it. Goodbye, brat.” He turned around to leave. I trailed behind him, huffing in disbelief.

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t leave me here!”

He kept walking, not even looking back at me. “I can’t? Watch me, then.”

I was angry. Angry enough to act like the brat he seemed so intent on calling me as. So I did something incredibly stupid, something I was afraid he’d kill me for. I got on my knees and held my arms around his leg with as much strenght as I could. In a second, he froze in his place.

“Oi oi oi, what the fuck? Let go of me, brat! Seriously, what are you, twelve?” If looks could kill, I’d be dead by this very second. He shook his leg furiously, trying to get me off of him. I was set on going nowhere, much to his annoyance.

“I’m not going anywhere without you! You’re going to take me with you and we’ll find my brother and bring him home. Please. I love him to death and without him, my family’s ruined. Please, please, please! How am I supposed to keep living a normal life now that I’ve found you? You can’t just tell me I’m a fairy and act like it’s nothing!”

I would absolutely not allow him to leave. I don’t care how annoyed he his and how much he looks like he’ll kill me, I need to at least try! Without him, there’s no hope of finding my brother and the titan who took him and to find out about this whole fairy situation. _Please… Please,_ I wished to the universe.

I heard him sigh deeply in defeat over me, and my heart filled with hope.

“You really are an annoying little thing, do you know that, brat?”

My heart did a backflip with joy at what I hoped was a sign that he’d help me. Still, that did little to lessen the anger his teasing provoked on me. “Says you.”

“I’m still taller than you.”

“Yeah – honestly, what a feat _that_ must be for you.” I rolled my eyes as a huff excaped my mouth, but the death glare he gave me was enough to make me freeze in my place.

“You really shouldn’t insult the people whose help you depend on, you know?”

“I’m sorry. If you take me with you, I promise I’ll try my best not to mock your midget-sized height.” I smirked.

He shook his leg once again. “Get off me before I really lose my patience.”

He didn’t sound like he was joking, so I reluctanly loosened my grip on his leg and stood up to face him.

“Go home.” The tone of his voice was demanding, dominating. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow and I’ll take you to Alfea to sort all of this out.”

My eyes widened and my mouth parted. “What? You can’t go. You’re just saying that so you can leave me here! Take me with you right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t get to make the rules here. You do as I say or we don’t do this at all. You can chose to believe me or you can chose not to – either way, I’m telling you to get home, think all night about if this is really what you want to do or not, talk to your parents and wait for the morning. I need to go find my spaceship and report to my group what happened so they’ll find this titan before we lose the opportunity.”

“How will I know that you’ll really be there to take me to this Alfea place?”

“Of course you’re going to fucking Alfea. First of all, do you have any idea how dangerous it is to have an untrained fairy roaming the magical lands? Up until now you didn’t know you were a magical being, and you have no idea how to use your magic. You could just explode in a fit of anger and kill everyone around you without even meaning to do it. Second of all, I don’t care whether you believe me or not, that’s your problem – not mine.”

I didn’t want to wait. I didn’t want to watch him leave and lose my connection to his world once and for all, but as much as I hated it, there was no other way around it other than to believe him, as much as that was difficult. He was a cold, heartless, distrusting asshole, but right now, I needed him.

“Pinky promise?”

He looked at me dumbfounded, and a small laugh escaped his mouth, even if only for a moment. It occurred to me that that was the most expression I’d seen in him yet. After that, his features returned to their usual bored state. “I’d rather die than to do that. I’ll be here tomorrow morning, as much as I wish I didn’t have to. We could go eat one of those burger things that I want to.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Burgers aren’t really something you eat for breakfast. Plus, I still think you should stay. I have a million things to ask you. What planet are you from? If there’s magic, then why don’t we know about it? Why are there planets with magic, in the first place? How many planets with life are there? What can a fairy even do? Why do you kill titans? Why did they even take my brother?” The questions poured out of me as if I was a glass of water whose glass just broke. I couldn’t stop the storm in my mind, all my curiosity and the possibilities of this new information.

He stared intently into my eyes, in a way that made my stomach turn in a way I didn’t comprehend. “Shut the fuck up. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. You’re more trouble than the entail’s worth, brat.”

And with that, he left. I didn’t trail behind him this time, even if that’s all I wanted to do. He told me to believe him, and I just decided I would. Plus, there was so much I still needed to think about, and so much to do before just leaving. Everything seemed new and impossible and all the information I had about the world seemed to be turned upside down in a matter of hours. My brain felt like it was going to explode, with how overwhelmed I am.

But in a way, it’s kind of… exciting?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! Great to see you again. In this chapter, we get an introduction on the Survey Corps boys and Magix - the world with Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud-Tower - the Magical Schools! There's a lot of Lorelei and Levi being petty with each other LOL and perhaps some... jealousy? hmmm, good thing for Levi that Lorelei is absolutely clueless. Happy reading!

** Chapter Two: The World of Magix **

Last night was the longest night of my life. For hours after I got home, I couldn’t even lay in my bed and try to sleep. I busied myself walking from side to side on my bedroom back and forth, sitting by my balcony while trying to reason myself and the moon, and packing and unpacking my clothing at least 5 times.

As soon as I’d gotten home, my mom was in the kitchen. A feeling of surprise washed over me as I realized that’s the first time I saw her out of her bedroom in a long time. She’d come down to the kitchen to cook something for herself, still in her night gown, and when she glanced back at me from where she was standing by the oven, I could pratically feel the sadness in her eyes.

“I read your note.” She commenced, and my stomach turned. “I thought you’d ran away, too.”

“I did. Now I’m back.” I made my way to her side to help with the cooking. “Mother, I’m sor-“

“It’s not your fault. I haven’t been a real mother to you these past few weeks, I know that. I just miss him. But it’ll get better.” She stopped, and after a long moment, her voice rang again through my ears. “Did you find him?” She asked that as if it was more a formality then an actual question, because she thought she knew the answer.

My throat went dry and I could feel my heart tighten as I knew I had a choice to make – I could tell her that I saw him and that he was alive so that she’d gain hope again, or I could say I didn’t find him. I wanted so badly to take the first route, but I knew it’d only hurt so much more when more days passed and he still didn’t come back and I was too scared what she might do when she loses all hope again – it’s not her fault he’s in a literal different planet right now. Just thinking that thought felt weird, and I couldn’t quite grasp what that meant myself.

But if I told her I hadn’t seen him… It’d hurt too much. She’d get sad again and go right to bed. 

So I decided to chose the one I know would hurt the most, because I needed to be strong myself and I couldn’t to that by shying away from difficult words.

“No.”

She hummed a _hm_ in response, but surprisingly, she kept cutting up the vegetables instead of going back to back. I took a deep breath in relief.

The fact that she was getting better changed everything when I went to my bed at nighttime, and I was completely unsure about a decision I thought I’d made hours prior. She finally got out of bed and now I was going to do this to her? How could I abandon her like my brother did? It’d break her. I had been so occupied with being absolutely selfish that I hadn’t even considered how my decisions might affect those around me.

But if I didn’t go, what chance would I ever had to save my brother? And how would I ever learn more of my powers without… _him_?

He changed everything. Somehow, I threw a titan into a blackout state with nothing but my wishing to do so when I saw him almost getting killed, and I couldn’t explain that. I stared at my trembling hands, asking myself _how_ over and over and over again.

I wanted to go, more than I’d ever wanted anything in my life ever. I still couldn’t believe that I’d done what I’d done, and I wanted to do more of it. What else could I do? I stared intently into my phone for minutes trying to make it move at least one centimeter, but the more I tried to focus, the less it seemed to work. I sighed dramatically as I fell down on my bed in exasperation. How had I managed to do something so difficult but now that I wanted to, I couldn’t do something so simple?

Of course, there was always the issue that he might have been fooling me all along and wouldn’t show up in the morning. In fact, the more I thought of it, the more certain I was that he would never show up. Thinking about that turned me into a crying mess once again – for a second, I had everything. Power, control, hope. But now I’d lost everything once again and I would never be able to have any kind of connection to magic again.

He hadn’t even told me his name.

_“Shut the fuck up. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. You’re more trouble than the entail’s worth, brat.”_

His last words sounded in my brain, in that deep, bored tone of his, over and over again as I recited them like a prayer, a promise that he’d be there in the morning no matter my fears and paranoias. I needed to believe that asshole, or I might just explode.

So I packed my bags, unpacked them, packed them again and repeated the process as a way to try and make my decision, but it was a no brainer. No matter how much I might hurt my parents, I would never forgive myself if I didn’t take the opportunity to save my brother.

When morning came, I realized we never agreed on a meeting place in the first place. That was my very first thought as my eyes opened and met the ceiling iluminated by the soft morning light. He wouldn’t be here because I didn’t know his name and he never told me the place or even the time where we should meet. The sound of my heartbeat thumped in my ears, impossibly loud as I lost all hope.

“Goodmorning, brat. I was beginning to think you’d never wake up.” His voice was low and raspy.

I blinked, and when I slowly turned my face to the side, I saw him sitting by my window, uniform dressed and hair perfectly combed.

I gulped. And then…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”

“Oi, shut up! At this rate you’re going to wake your both your parents and neighbours up!” He tried calming me down as I jumped out of my bed and tripped in my own feet, hitting the wall behind me. I did not just wake up to find this strange idiot sitting by my window. The shock sent my heart beating ten times faster than it’d been before. If there ever was a time I’d start malfunctioning, it’d be right at this moment.

“Start talking. Right now.” I wanted to sound demanding like he did, but as I looked down to my stupid violet pajama, I grew too flustered to function. Why did I have to wear my disney set, this night of all nights?

“I followed you home last night.” He said that as if he were discussing the wheather, but upon noticing my shocked wide-eyed expression, he continued. “What? I had to know what I was getting myself into. I made a bet with myself that your room would be all pink and messy and gross. I won. How long has this clothing been on the floor?”

I rolled my eyes. “What are you, my cleaning lady? It’s just clothing.”

He looked dead serious as I walked towards the side of the room where he was, standing gracefully with his arms crossed and a displeased look on his face. “It’s not just clothing. You need to wipe the dust off and to vaccum the floor. I refuse to have a messy brat like you anywhere near my spaceship.”

My eyes lit up with hope. “So it’s settled then? You’ll let me go with you?”

He ran a hand through his hair, and I felt the faint scent of his perfume. _Focus, Lorelei._

“I was hoping you’d make the sensible decision to stay home, but by the dumb happiness in your eyes, I’m guessing my hopes were in vain. Go take a shower, you smell like shit.”

I jumped and hummed _“yes, yes, yes!”_ excitedly at his words, much to his annoyance.

But suddenly, I heard footsteps nearing my bedroom door. He heard it too, because we exchanged a worried look and in a second, I was throwing him to the floor. The door opened slowly, revealing my mother with a tired but worried expression.

“Lorelei, is everything okay? I heard you screaming.”

“Yes, mother!” I realized I sounded a bit too enthusiastic, and tried toning it down a little bit. “A bug fell on my face, but I’m okay now.”

“Alright, then. I’m going back to bed.”

When my mother closed the door after leaving my room, there was a very angry asshole getting up from the floor. “Do that again and I’ll kill you.” He sounded so serious that I had no doubt that he’d actually do so. He composed himself before speaking again. “You haven’t told your parents about what you’re about to do?”

I scratched the back of my neck with a guilty expression. “I, uhm, wrote them a note.”

He deadpanned, slightly raising his eyebrow. “A note? Are you actually fucking serious right now?”

I narrowed my eyes. “What? Do you expect me sit down with my mother and explain to her that I’m a fairy who’s going on a rescuing mission with a stranger to another planet to find my brother who was somehow kidnapped by a titan?” When he rolled his eyes, I knew I’d made a compelling argument. I made a note to tap myself on the shoulder later as a congratulations for one upping him for the first time. “Didn’t think so.” I turned to my bathroom to take the promised shower.

I showered as quick as it was humanly possible, nearly injuring myself in the process a handful of times. I was way too excited. When I finished brushing my teeth, my hair, doing my skincare routine and getting dressed, I pratically flew out of the bathroom door, all to find a very unimpressed asshole roaming about my room.

“What’s your name?” I heard myself saying before I realized what I was doing. He cocked an eyebrow up as he looked me up and down, probably deciding on whether my outfit was good enough or not.

“That’s none of your business, Lorelei.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. You heard my mother talking.”

He shrugged, a small smirk adorning his sharp features. “My game, my rules. Grab your shit. Hungry? I found a burger place nearby.”

When I sat down on the table of a fast food restaurant in front of a man whose name I didn’t even know by eleven in the morning, I couldn’t quite believe what my life had become. But I still pratically devoured my burger while he stared at me in disgust, eating like a goddamn prince.

I was only now noticing his clothing. He dressed formally, with a cravat adorning his neck over his shirt. He truly kept getting more and more strange.

I figured now was as good a time as any to start with the questions that plagued my mind.

“What can fairies do?”

He shrugged, looking up from his burger. “Magic.”

I made a dramatic face. “I never would have guessed it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Levitate shit, transform shit, invoke shit, destroy shit. That’s pretty much the jist of it. Also, flying and being annoying.”

My eye twiched out of hatred. _He cusses way too much._ I settled for accepting his half-assed explanation for now, since he didn’t seem like he was going to be of any more help than absolutely necessary. God, he’s so cocky and unpleasant.

“What if… You’re wrong? It all happened so fast, perhaps it was you. Last night, I tried to do magic again and I couldn’t do it. Perhaps… this is all just a misunderstanding and you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong, brat. I don’t appreciate being questioned. It was you who did it, and I’d bet the reason why you couldn’t do anything last night was because you were focusing too hard. Either way, if you aren’t, I’ll just erase your memories.”

I bit my lip, still uncertain, but not wanting to piss him off by questioning him enough for him to decide he wouldn’t take me with him anymore. The thought of forgetting everything that happened in the last day made me sick to my stomach.

“Where are you from? If you can do magic, what are you if not a fairy? What does being a specialist mean? Does everyone practice magic in your home planet?”

He looked me in my eyes as he spoke. “Are you expecting a full report on my life? Look, brat, I’m not here to give you the wrong impression. We’re not friends, and I don’t want to get to know you, so don’t try to get to know me. I’m only helping you because you pratically forced me into doing it, so knock it off.”

His words hurt like a knife right through my heart. I knew he wasn’t exactly fond of me, but I wasn’t expecting him to be so cold and detached. For the first time today, I bit my life and set my eyes on the table in front of me, shutting up.

“But. Yes, magic is very much universal in my home planet.” I looked up at him. “Before you ask why humans don’t know about it, think. You are one of the greediest, most selfish, cruel creatures to ever exist, with a love for war and dangerous ambition.” When he talked, I mused about how he was describing himself. “It just so happens that you’re also one of the creatures with the weakest magical core, too. To have a species with so little magic prowess yet such a violent nature would be downright catastrophic – you’d never stop until you robbed us of all our power.”

The way he talked so lowly of humans annoyed me. Who was he to judge, to be so conceited? Was the rest of the universe so damn better to look so down upon us? Still, he thought me a new information.

“A magical core.” I thought to myself.

“Yes, that’s where our magic comes from. Some have it stronger, some have it weaker, but either way, you need to develop and learn to control it in order to reach your full potencial. That’s what school’s for.” I let the information sink in, carefully but enthusiastically. Then, he made a face. “This burger shit sucks, it’s so processed and gross. It’s not even real food. God, humans really are the worst.”

I rolled my eyes. “Calm down, drama princess.”

He fixed me with a death glare, and I phisically forced myself not to burst out laughing. Still, my spirits were back up. I rejoiced in the new information I obtained, lusting for more.

When we both finished eating, he carefully cleaned his hands and mouth with a napkin.

“So. I need to get my fucking ring back and you need to find your stupid suspicious brother.” He sounded all but excited when he said that, looking at me as if I’m the source of all his problems. Which, to be fair, I am.

“Teamwork makes the dream work?” I replied with uncertanty, trying to be positive but at the same time knowing he’d do the exact opposite. Which he did.

“Tsk. We’re not a team, brat. You’re more like the annoying pet that I really don’t want to keep around but have to. Get up, let’s go.”

I didn’t know what I was expecting when he mentioned a spaceship, but it certainly wasn’t this. It was big and red and in the shape of a triangle, parked near a clear part of a forest near the city. “Touch anything and you die.” He warned, earning an annoyed growl from me as it opened for us to enter it. I was awestruck as I held on to my suitcase.

Inside was only weirder – everything was so high tech it was literally insane. “How long will it take to get there?” I asked as I sat down on the passanger seat next to the pilot one where he was sitting, looking around everywhere, absolutely mesmerized. I couldn’t even fathom it.

“You won’t even notice it. We’re travelling at light speed. Ready to say goodbye to your home?”

“I think I’ve been ready my whole life.” I confessed. I thought of my parents and it hurt, I thought of my brother and it hurt even more. I thought of how I was trusting my life to a titan murdering stranger and it made me want to smack my head with a brick. And when I thought about practicing magic, the pain was replaced with hope. Whatever I did, I couldn’t go back now. _If I look back, I am lost._

For the second time today, I had no idea what to expect of the place where we were going. When I looked at the view in front of me through window of the spaceship, my jaw dropped. Everything was so… green and beautiful and _alive_. I immediately got up from my seat and went to the exit, attempting to will it to open quickly with my praying, and pretty much jumped out to the grass when the outside showed itself to me.

I touch the grass under me, I took a deep breath and looked around, taking everything in. I couldn’t explain it, but even the air smelled different here, so rich and vivid.

“Welcome to Magix, brat.” I can’t even be mad at him right now, with how content I’m feeling. “Yes, yes, everything is new and exciting, no need to look like you just saved a family of dying puppies. Come on, this way.”

“I love everything about this.” I announced as I followed him, high-pitched and with my head in the clouds. Then, I couldn’t just settle for following him, so I ran past him as I shouted happily. We could see what I assumed was Red Fountain now, all red and orange and enourmous and high-tech and incredible and, for a moment, I dreaded being asleep. Perhaps all this was a dream.

“Lorelei, wait-“

I looked back. No, my mind couldn’t ever possibly make up someone as frustrating as him. He looked at me with a slighty surprised but knowing expression, and in response, I tilted my head slightly to the side and gave him a questioning look. “Yes?”

“You just walked past an invisible force field that stops all non-magical beings from going any further. Congrats, brat. You really are a fucking fairy.”

For a moment, I was afraid my knees would simply give in and I’d fall headfirst on the grass. My entire body had lost its strenght. I’m a fairy. I’m a fairy. _I’m a fairy._

“Let’s go inside. I’ll introduce you to the Survey Corps before I can officially pretend I don’t know you.”

“You’ll never get rid of me before we find my brother.”

Walking through the walls of Red Fountain was weird. The look I was getting from the other students was weirder. I couldn’t tell if they were looking at me in surprise, approval or disgust, so I simply unabashedly stared at them in order to intimidate them as I trailed next to the boy whose name I still didn’t know. I wouldn’t let myself be intimidated by any man.

I noticed they all wore the same dark blue uniform with ocean blue capes, and I wondered with was it that the boy was wearing a green one yesterday instead of blue, if this is the standard uniform for Red Fountain students.

We entered a mostly deserted hallway, still both in silence, and only when we stood in front of one of the many doors in that hallway did he stop walking. I did the same.

When we entered the room and I heard him close the doors behind me, I needed a moment to take everything in. There were six boys already inside, all staring back at us with sudden shock, as if they were staring at a seven-headed dragon.

“So there really was a girl? And she’s pretty, too! Damn it, Levi, I thought you were lying.”

 _Levi._ A strange name. I thought about how I couldn’t wait to hear how it sounded on my lips, but immediately reprimanded myself for such a stupid thought. I looked back at him, and saw his brow furrowed in annoyance.

“I wish I was. Everyone, this is Lorelei. Lorelei, this is everyone. The idiot who just spoke is Eren, that one is Armin, then Jean, Connie, Reiner and Berthold.”

They all greeted me. Eren, however, couldn’t settle for just a _hey_ and a wave of his hand, like the others.

He immediately took a step forward, eyes on me. “We’re the Survey Corps – Red Fountain Warriors and Titan fighters in our spare time. It’s great to meet you, Lorelei.”They all greeted me.

Eren was beautiful – with brown hair and big, intense blue eyes, tall and with a childish look to him. Levi had a baby face, too, but was in a way so much more mature and serious and with a dangerous magnetism to him. Levi’s body was much more slender yet defined and his facial features angular, and even though they were both around the same age, there was an immediate contrast in how they both carried themselves – one careless and easy-going, the other cold and reserved. _Why am I even comparing these two in the first place?_

Eren extended his hand to me, and I took it, smiling softly. “Pleased to meet you too, Eren.”

Levi’s face didn’t soften – in fact, he grew even more annoyed. His voice was stone-cold as he spoke up, interrupting us. “Armin, got any news on the Titan?”

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes; his features was feminine and cute, but with a sharp edge to them. “No. I’m sorry, Levi. I need more time to track the ring. But when I do, we’ll know where he’s hiding.”

“Hm.” Levi answered. Then, glancing for a second at me, he continued. “As I already told you, the Titan not only took my ring, but took this brat’s brother, and we’re going to help her find him, too.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“Don’t worry, Lorelei!” Eren spoke with determination, grinning at me. “We’ll find your brother, and we’re going to do it as soon as possible.”

Yes, there was no comparison possible. Eren was kind and barely knew me and already treated me like I was one of them, while Levi was an asshole who acted like me breathing the same air as him was offending.

“Tsk. Anyway, she needs to go to Alfea.” With that, he turned around, and I assumed I was supposed to follow him. Everyone said goodbye to me, and I weakly smiled back at them.

We walked all the way in silence. I could feel the detachment in his demeanor, how he couldn’t even care enough to make small talk. I wasn’t about to give in, either, even if being in silence was a difficult feat for me. Two could play at this game.

When Alfea was in sight, I looked at its purple and blue coloring and colossal size and it was like looking at something straight out of a fantasy novel. My lips parted in silent astounding.

“Find Mikasa, she’ll tell you what to do. Dark, shoulder-length hair, dark melancholic eyes and dark clothing from head to toe. She’s hard to miss.” He turned around to leave.

“Wait!” The words fell out of my lips before I could stop them, and it was only when he stopped walking to look back at me and his cold eyes met mine that I realized I had no substancial reason to have called for him. “Goodbye, Levi.” I bit my lip.

The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards into a cocky smirk, and I was already regretting having opened my mouth in the first place. “Did you just stop me just to say that?” I had no answer for him, and I felt the heat rush to my face. “Goodbye, Lorelei.”

When he was gone, I sighed, turning to face Alfea. _I’m one step closer to finding you, Adrien – my brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Levi is the same age as Eren and the other Survey Corps boys!!! They study at the same school so obviously they’re around the same age and I wouldn’t feel comfortable if he was much older!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really hope you guys liked this chapter!!! Thank you so much for reading. I love you


End file.
